


i always thought i would be okay

by ikuzonos



Series: Hope's Peak Academy's Official Message Board [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Chatting & Messaging, FRIENDSHIP SQUAD REPRESENT, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: pinwheelqueen:LET US DO ILLEGAL THINGSflymetothemoon:LET US DO ILLEGAL THINGSmoonlightsonata:I HATE BOTH OF YOU SO MUCHSaihara's friends meant more to him than anything else in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> no spoilers don't worry

_group chat with moonlightsonata, pinwheelqueen, and flymetothemoon._

**flymetothemoon:** so iruma's doing eighty in a thirty five, i'm in the backseat crying, she drives RIGHT THROUGH the police blockade, amami says we have to return the panda to the zoo, harukawa's covered in blood and holding an ice pick, and then the breaks go out! ...it was kind of a weird tuesday.

 **moonlightsonata:** wh

 **pinwheelqueen:** WHY WASN'T TENKO INVITED

 **moonlightsonata:** CHABASHIRA-SAN THAT IS NOT THE CORRECT RESPONSE

 **unworthydetective:** You forgot the part where you phoned me at four in the morning to bail you guys out of jail.

 **flymetothemoon:** it was holding not jail there's a big difference

 **flymetothemoon:** also no capital letters we die like men

 **unworthydetective:** The rest of you are also using uppercase?

 **flymetothemoon:** SHUT

 **moonlightsonata:** why is this the first i'm hearing of your felony

 **flymetothemoon:** ITS NOT A FELONY IF UR NOT CONVICTED I LEARNED THAT IN HOLDING

 **moonlightsonata:** my point still stands??

 **pinwheelqueen:** tenko wants in on the adventure (9^o^)9

 **unworthydetective:** I am not bailing you idiots out again

 **flymetothemoon:** WHAT HAPPENED TO ETERNAL FRIENDSHIP

 **unworthydetective:** a

 **unworthydetective:** anyways.

 **moonlightsonata:** Saihara-kun we need to stop them from doing illegal things

 **unworthydetective:** I agree but

 **pinwheelqueen:** LET US DO ILLEGAL THINGS

 **flymetothemoon:** LET US DO ILLEGAL THINGS

 **moonlightsonata:** I HATE BOTH OF YOU SO MUCH

 **unworthydetective:** Guys?

 **flymetothemoon:** yesm

 **unworthydetective:** Can. Can I tell you guys something?

 **moonlightsonata:** yeah yeah what's up??? o: is everything okay?

 **flymetothemoon:** tell papa kaito what's wrong

 **pinwheelqueen:** not now momota-san

 **flymetothemoon:** :c

 **unworthydetective:** You know you guys are my best friends in the world, right?

 **pinwheelqueen:** boy you know it

 **unworthydetective:** please don't think less of me but...

 **unworthydetective:** i

 **unworthydetective:** i'm

 **moonlightsonata:** take your time <3

 

_private chat with pinwheelqueen_

**unworthydetective:** I can't do it.

 **pinwheelqueen:** o(≧o≦)o this is your mini supportive tenko cheerleader!!!

 **unworthydetective:** They're going to hate me and then they're going to leave.

 **pinwheelqueen:** no they won't!!! i swear on my life, they'll love you just the same!!!

 **pinwheelqueen:** ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

 **unworthydetective:** what would i do without you?

 **pinwheelqueen:** itisamystery.mp3

 **pinwheelqueen:** but you can do it!!! it's gonna be okay saihara-san!

 

_group chat with moonlightsonata, pinwheelqueen, and flymetothemoon._

**unworthydetective:** i'm a trans boy.

 **moonlightsonata:** and i love you and support you with all my heart

 **moonlightsonata:** //hugs

 **flymetothemoon:** hey i love you too! you're my bro and you always will be!

 **moonlightsonata:** you'll always be #1 in my book!! c:

 **moonlightsonata:** that sounds really cheesy but hsdfgh i just really care about you

 **flymetothemoon:** yeah!!! shuuichi we really appreciate you and we're so glad you trust us enough to tell us!

 **unworthydetective:** thank you guys so much i'm crying a little

 **unworthydetective:** //hugs

 **flymetothemoon: @pinwheelqueen** get in here

 **pinwheelqueen:** tenko's here she just already knew ^^

 **moonlightsonata:** oh!

 **pinwheelqueen:** tenko's known saihara-san since he was a greasy 12 year old fuck

 **flymetothemoon:** 12 year old fuck

 **moonlightsonata:** current mood

 **unworthydetective:** Constant mood

 **unworthydetective:** I love you guys

 **moonlightsonata:** i love you too! <3

 **flymetothemoon:** me three!

 **pinwheelqueen:** tenko four!

 

_private chat with pinwheelqueen_

**unworthydetective:** Thank you

 **pinwheelqueen:** ♥♥!

 **unworthydetective:** You're my best friend, Chabashira-san

 **pinwheelqueen:** you're my best friend too!!!!

 **unworthydetective:**...Was I really that greasy when we met?

 **pinwheelqueen:** UM YES??? YOUR HAIR WAS SO GREASY IT WAS SLIPPERY & LIMP

 **pinwheelqueen:** ur lucky little tenko had lots of baking soda at her house

 **unworthydetective:** Thank you for everything you've done for me

 **pinwheelqueen:** and thank YOU for everything YOU'VE done for me!

 **pinwheelqueen:** okay lets go back to memes tenko is crying

 **unworthydetective:** Deal

**Author's Note:**

> anyone who recognizes what kaito's talking about at the beginning wins my first born child


End file.
